Talk:Bugs (Oblivion)
Archives: 1 Im not sure if this is an isolated event, but after i completed the thieves guild quest where the Gray Fox is in Cheydinhal i cannot proceed any further. All he says is "Not now i need to think" no matter how long i wait or wat i do. Any solutions or tips????--XXSir MontyXx (talk) 14:54, 22 July 2009 (UTC)Garrett F Not sure if this is considered a bug but... I have noticed a few things that I'm not sure are supposed to happen. I also skimmed through the bugs page to see if they were here, but I might have missed a few. #'Demented Skingrad Uniform' - If you enter the 'Skingrad Town Guard House', occasionally you will see one of the uniforms on the first floor shelf will stretch across the room, knocking over everything it touches. If it is in this state, it cannot be picked up, either. You will have to leave the guard house for a little while, then once you re-enter, it will be back to normal. This can also happen in the Cloud Ruler Temple barracks with the clothes on the shelf. But these can be picked up, and they will move by themselves. #'Cannot finish Shadow Over Hackdirt' - Sometimes when you finish the Shadow Over Hackdirt quest, and Dar-Ma returns home, her mother will act as if she was never gone in the first place, there fore making it impossible to finish the quest without re-loading a previous save. #'Stuck under boards' - Sadly, I cannot remember the name of the dungeon, but it is right across from the Imperial Sewer exit from the tutorial, but if you walk under these boards leaning against a wall, you will be stuck and will have to re-load a saved game. #'Dissappearing goblin staff' - Sometimes, if you drop a goblin's staff near Pell's Gate, it will permenantly dissappear. :As far as I know, number three is the only bug that occurs commonly, but since it occurs in many video games, I don't think that it should be listed. I never encountered number one in The Elder Scrolls, but I seen something similar happen in Fallout 3. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:50, 29 January 2009 (UTC) I would like to add a bug that I have had on the PC and on the xbox. The picture freezes but the qame keeps playing. you can hear combat ,interact when the cursor changes, and access menus. If you save the game and exit you can continue normally upon restart. I am surprised that I cant find any information on this bug since it is on the console and PC and happens quite frequently , even after adding the expansion and the patches. Anyy additional info, and possible fixes would help. -Astara :This happens in many games. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:11, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Can't finish Ritual of Dementia 3.5.2009 Lots of times I do some exploring during quests just to break up the monotony of always running around doing what people ask. I found Xirethard during Ritual of Dementia and just wandered though it and ended up in the Private Gardens with Kithlan telling me that Syl was escaping and to go after her. The red arrow pointer had me following her all the way back through Xirethard and back into the palace into Dementia and to her (empty) throne where the green arrow pointer is. I can't finish the quest. Can't finish The Siren's Deception Well I went to the house, and got in, but now I'm LOCKED IN! I read about the cheat code to use.. but how do you use it on a 360...? I'm pretty far into the game and I don't want to have to start over now. If ANYONE can help me, please help me!! Thanks. :Just reload from an earlier save. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:20, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I DONT HAVE ANOTHER SAVED FILE. :Please stop using ALLCAPS. What do you expect me to do about it? I always save my games and avoid carelessness whenever I can. You should try to do the same. Prevention is better than a cure. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Can't Finish Pilgrimage The Wayshrine of Mara doesn't exist and is instead replaced with a clone of the Wayshrine of Zenithar, might be misssing a patch. Any help would be appriciated.--Atomic Boom22 (talk) 18:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) There should be two or three shrines. Try heading for another. I beleive I've run into this same bug, but it's completely possible that it's not actually a bug. The map only shows the location of one of the three shrines to each god. Also, the map is incredibly difficult to compare to the map of Cyrodiil originally provided, so there's a good chance you were in a slightly different place than you thought you were. The Sunken One bug? While trying to complete the quest "The Sunken One," I reached the very end of Sandstone Cavern and got the Offering, but I can't find Slythe. Has anyone else experienced this? Kranyak (talk) 00:19, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :I just resolved this issue on my own. Apparently if you exit the cave while the quest is active, and then reenter, Slythe disappears. This was solved by using the console cheat "player.placeatme 00185DC9" to spawn Slythe. I killed him, took the diary entry, and carried out the quest. Kranyak (talk) 00:41, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Cannot finish The Ultimate Heist... For some reason when I get to the part where im suppose to wear the boots of springheel Jak and jump up on the broken stairs and press the two buttons the iron gate never opens for me. I have tried pressing the buttons in different orders but still nothing. Someone please help me out here or I can't finish the quest. If you do not know what part I'm at its the part before using the arrows of extrication. make all of your skills/attributes to any level that u want all you have to do is duplicate a normal ring, no enchantments just a ring you need aLOT OF RINGS...then get the enchantment that raises skills and atributes, u also need lots of duped grand soul gems withy grand souls...please note u cannot dupe grand soul gems if u got the grand soul yourself, u need to buy a grand soul gem with a grand soul from a vendor...ok so we have...lots of unenchanted rings, 20 scrolls, and lots of grand soul gems (with grand souls). Ooook so after you have all of that u can start the glitch(be sure you have access to the arcane university, u have the ability to use skill/attribute enchantments, and 20 OF THE SAME SCROLL just like u use for duping, which you will be doing in the glitch) ok so enchant one ring with the attribute/skill that u want raised, dupe it with your scrolls pick up 5 of the enchanted rings ONLY 5! ok wear one of the rings do the scroll dupe glitch again and drop the remaining 4 RINGS like u are trieng to dupe them, the dupe procces will drop all 5 rings (which includes the one u are wearing) u will still have the effect of the ring but u will not be wearing it, allowing you to put more rings on...do this over and over again with a ring of the same enchantment to stack hundereds of skill/attribute points (be sure to give rings with the same enchantment different names or it will not work, so name the rings for one type of enchantment 1 2 3 4 5...etc) it works with all types of enchantments also, such as u can keep adding rings with aegis, or spell reflection so u can get up to 100% spell reflection. IMPORTANT!! this has not been patched, im not even sure anyone else knows about this so it works every time btw it works with all armors that have enchantments just follow the same steps ecxept with the armor, DOESNT WORK WITH WEAPONS! because they dont have a constant effect it is really usefull, currently i have 500 luch on my charecter i find loads of rare items...i hope this really helps all of you interested in this glitch personally i love it =] If this happens, you might have to sign into Xbox Live. The same thing happens to me, but if I'm signed into Xbox Live, I can access them. 11:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Catastrophic bug on PS3 On the PS3 version of Oblivion, doesn't matter which version, the game suffers a Catastrophic failure after 459 hours of gameplay. This may seem like a LONG time, but in a game like Oblivion, it's almost enough time to do everything, including maxing out your character or doing a little goofing off. Even on the PS3 version which doesn't have all the additional plug-ins available to it. It manifests itself in several ways. Special effects from spells become frozen (or at least REALLY slow and choppy), certain fires like on torches or campfires freeze, including your fire attack spells. Doors that actually open and close in real time freeze. And these are just the symptoms. The real meat of this is that the game will freeze if you have to go from one place to the other that requires a loading screen and eventually any games saved under this condition won't reload at all. Any help at all? Thanks... ~~Steven~~ Can't finish ritual of dementia Im having the same problem where Ialready went into the tunnel where Syl would located and theres always anactive green arrow in the house of dementia but no ones there. Please help Regards Danny Salerno friendly fire is there is a way to yield to stop attacks from a villager or a guard? for example when i sneak and pick pocket instead of talking, or i select resist arrest on accident... please help me. i have died four times already-- Logan A. If the disposition of the person attacking you is high enough, block and press A in front of them and they will stop the fight. 11:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Yielding Hold down the 'Block' button and try to talk to them. That's the only way, and it only works if you haven't lowered their Disposition low enough that they hate you. whats the difference? what is the difference between a septim and a gold??? is there even a diff. not important, just curios. thnx! :None just that most people say gold Liamhead (talk) 13:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) new house i just bought that 4K house in bravil,if i store some thing in one of four chests will it stay there since its mine? if so do i use one of two cupboards or one of two chests? i dont want to lose any of my stuff and i dont wanna wait three days to find out that i just lost 50 repair hammers or 300 lock picks. :plz plz plz help me. You should be able to drop the items in chests in a house you own. If you're not sure, just drop the items on the ground, as long as the number of individual items isn't too ridiculously large. Mbjones90 (talk) 23:34, September 11, 2009 (UTC) closing oblivion gates I know how a lot of people out there don't like to cheat (PC) but I do, and I have been having this problem with closing oblivion gates. First I just go up to the Sigil stone tower and every thing up to that point works fine until after I take the sigil stone. what normally is supposed to happen is that you either get a transcendent or decedent sigil stone which then you can enchant armor and weapons and so forth then a white light appears and you go back to the oblivion gate in cirodiil but what happens to me is that I get the stone and there is the wight light and then the light stays, the portal to oblivion is still there and I'm stuck in this room unable to close the gate because I already have the sigil stone. This becomes particially annoying when you are to help captain burd from the bruma guard close the oblivion gate (this quest is important because only after you complete it does martin find out what the last item needed to open a portal to camorans "paradise") and after I take the sigil stone I'm just sitting in this room wondering what the **** I did wrong. If you have this glitch or you know how to solve it email me at christophehm@gmail.com When you mess with cheats, you end up creating more problems then you solve. That's a saying of mine. What happened is one of 2 things. :1. You removed the Sigil Stone from the Bruma Gate using a cheat, yes? You got the Stone without actually opening the Gate. That made the game's basic machinery smash against each other. The Bruma Gate stone is a trigger point. When you take it, you activate the trigger point and it launches you out of the Gate, wipes the Gate clean, and sets the stage for the next quest. But you cheated and took the Stone before that point in the Main Quest. That means you set the stage, you hit the trigger point, prenaturally. The Bruma Battle stage is activated. But hold on! You haven't closed the Bruma Gate yet. Heck, you might not have even delivered the Amulet to Jauffre yet. That jerks the other machinery, the bit that stops unrealistic things like this happening, into action. You took the Sigil Stone, but you didn't enter the Gate. Therefore, the Gate should be destroyed before it even gets a chance to open. This is what normally happens to any old Gate, the random ones you find in the wild. But -wait- the Bruma Gate is a crucial quest. In other words, it can't not open. If it doesn't open, the whole remainder of the Main Quest is flunked. This confuses the game. It tries to logically compromise. The Gate must open, yes, but you already got the quest stone (regardless of whether you used it to enchant or just left it in your inventory), so you can't get another one. The game pulls up the Gate, shoves the unique world in, and puts a useless Sigil Stone in. So useless, it doesn't even close the Gate. That's what the trigger stone is for, not the copy. There's a lot of light and a bang, but nothing happens. :2. You used consol commands to bring up the Bruma Gate before that quest is open. Then you entered, not just used more consol commands to take, the stone. Gate closes. You keep or use the Sigil stone. Now, when you get to that stage of the main quest, something akin to the reason above happens. You closed the Gate, but it's important, so it has to open, but you got the Sigil Stone, so we'll bring up the Gate, shove a fake clone into the place where the usual one should be is the game's version of thinking. : Soloutions? I suppose you could use more cheats to get out of your tight spot. Type in the console command for setting the stage for the next part. You could reload a previous save from outside the Gate, then destroy the Sigil Stone using a console command (dumping or selling won't work as it remains in the game's memory) or you could use the Construction Set to remodel the Oblivion world so a new stone will be put in. : What did you do wrong? You used more cheats then your system could handle, and it ended up blowing itself up because you messed around with it so much. It's not a glitch, it's you playing God with the inner workings. Try to hold back on the cheats, and just close the darn Gates normally. Fidelis359 (talk) 08:36, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hmm... Im playing on the PS3, and i have only found one glitch/cheat/bug and thats the double click scroll dupe thing, can anyone reply with others please? i know there are others, just dont know what they are. 06:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Duping questions. Ok reading over the duping cheats, I have some questions. Im on the 360, and since I cant really "equip" scrolls, will this still work? To me it seems so simple that I should have at least done this by accident now, but have not. What are the steps EXACTLY to make this work. Dreadlord Orarg yeah, for the 360 u attack with a bow, and without letting go of the string, u go into your inventory and drop something. exit your inventory, let go of the string, and the item should have doubled Summitmist manor glich? Ok, I am part of the Brotherhood and when I completed 'Whodunnit?' I had used Summitmist Manor for a place to store my things until I saved up enough money for my own house. A few tmes when I was in there, I was visited my the Count of Skingrad and Metherdil and the Count of Skingrad's lizard lady. All four people are stuck in there and can't leave. I can't complete 'The Vampire Cure Quest' and 'Allies for Bruma' because the Count is no where to be found. Not even in the Manor. Any tips without having to redo the whole chaacter from the beginning? 04:29, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Rachel D. :Try reloading from an earlier saved game. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Empty Barrels My boyfriend and I have been playing Oblivion lately, and he just had to delete his character. Everything was fine until he did the Shivering Isles expansion, and then when he returned to the mainland, every single barrel, box, bag, etc was empty. Even the locked treasure chests were empty. Has anyone else had this problem? This might have been a script error, you might have to create another character, or if it works, since normally it does, you could try waiting for 3 days. Not sure what else to think of. 12:18, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Game changes in the middle of Taking Care of Lex I was half way through the Taking Care of Lex quest and my game totally changed. I am playing on the 360 and mid quest random things in the game have changed. Such as, minor life detection now only detects the feet of a life form instead of showing me the whole body. In anvil the random bird noises are not random and always playing that gawking noise. My repair hammers no longer last past 1 repair no matter how long I wait. There may be more but I have stopped playing for now. Normally I would just go to a previous save and replay the mission but no matter how far I go back before the point where the bug was first experienced the bug follows and presents itself even though I have played that portion of the game without this glitch. Is there anyway to fix this kind of problem? 01:24, November 23, 2009 (UTC)Shack vampirism bug after giving the count time to grieve for his wife I went back to Castle Skingrad and talked to Hai-Liurz and she said to wait there while she gets the Count. I have waited for her to get him but she just stands there. If anyone has a solution please please please let me know Try getting Hai-Liurz to follow you to the count. Use a command spell, or attack her and get her to chase you to him, then yield and talk to her again. Save before you do this, though. Mbjones90 (talk) 20:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Entering the sewer Right when I enter the sewer on the It loads then cancels out of the game? My health refuses to go past 237 or something. The bar just stays not-quite-full. I can heal myself up to 237 health but that's it. I've downloaded loads of mods etc so the root of the problem might be pretty hard to find, but I'm pretty sure I have the latest patch. Hareemuhhh.talk? 11:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I should have 63 willpower at the moment, with a +15 boost due to cruelty hearts enchantment and my vampire attributes but for some reason my will power has been drained to 10. There is nothing in my active effects taht says something is draining it e.g. disease, enchantment. I have drank a strong potion of dispel with no effect. I dropped all my armour and scales of Pitiless Justice which dropped my Willpower to 0. Also while i had my armour off i prayed at the altar at Skingrad with no affect. I haven't got a previous saved game because i saw no point in it. I have never had problems with Oblivion before and to be truthful i didn't think there was a major fault like this in the game... Any suggestions? I play the PS3 version Are you sure that you prayed at the font and had all of your armor off? If you had anything boosting your Willpower on, then it couldn't be restored by the font's effect. Also, check your Infamy; if it's too high, the Nine won't heal you. Mbjones90 (talk) 18:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'll try once again maybe I never took my armour off when praying maybe i took it off to see if it was my armour put it back on then prayed. I will try again to tell you how it goes. Its fine my fame is higher than my infamy and it let me pray earlier after paid my ten gold bounty. I posted on here because i had run out of ideas and none of my friends knew what to do either. Thanks for the help. OK just tried it and it didn't work again with my armour off but as i said above i am a vampire... so i am half way through the vampire cure quest and i will do it again then... I'll let you know once im done. I'm not sure why but why has it become part of the "Health bug?" was it because it was to similar? Willpower drained Thanks to the one who helped me earlier. It was my vampire abilities that was buffering my willpower that was stopping me from fixing it with prayer. Thanks alot again. :) Knights of the Nine stuck in place After defeating Umeril twice and being transported to the priory undercroft, I went outside and found the knights just standing there in a circle. A few seconds later, Sir Thedret ran up from behind the main building and told me he heard voices in the undercroft and was investigating. After finishing the conversation, he ran inside the building, down into the basement, back outside and now just stands there with his arms raised, along with the rest of the knights. They still talk to me and follow me when I ask them to, but upon dismissal, return to the exact same place in the circle. While this does not detract from the game in any way, its still annoying when I come back and find them just standing there like lumps on a log. I'm also afraid that once the oblivion gate just up the hill opens, they will end up dead because of a daedra attack. Thoughts? Tantalus91 (talk) 17:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) This seems to be a script error. He wasn't supposed to 'hear voices in the undercroft,' he was supposed to give a big "You got 'em, good for you!" speech, and then everyone was supposed to go inside and start doing normal 'life' stuff, like eat, sleep, work out downstairs. Apparently, you had something mess up his dialogue, and he couldn't move on to the next step, so he's waiting for the next step to start. If you're on PC, there's a console command you could type in and try and force him to start on with the next step. Not on PC? Looks like you're stuck. Mbjones90 (talk) 20:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) wierd glitch now this was wierd when i exited the great gate after activating the sigil stone the siege machine fell out to i dont know why the machine would fall out but i figured it out right before u grab the stone wait until half the machine is out of the gate then activate he stone then the machine will fall out to It's not a glitch, it always happens when you close the gate, it's primarily for dramatic effect. It's kinda like it was about to exit at that last key moment, but it failed as you closed the gate. The reason why is because both halves are basically between realms. 12:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) caught in the hunt (no quest update) hey can any one tell me if there is any way to finish caught in the hunt, i killed Kurdan (ork with real key) i took the key before his body hit the ground and before the journal entry saying to search his body. so now i cant finish the quest cos it just says search his body to get out of the fort, BUT i have the key and can leave and if i go to speak to Ursanne (the wife of guy killed) she just keeps saying i hope you find him bla bla bla and dosen't let me report to her that her dumb husband is bloody dead.... IS this a glitch? Its not a big deal BUT i want to finish every quest. oh and to make it worse all my saves total 3 were save's after i killed the ork :( including auto save ) so i cant go back and do it again BEEP! any help would be awesome CHEERS from Bigears! UPDATE I worked a way around this just go into console (~) player.removeitem 1fef0 1 (exactly like this with spaces) then: player.additem 1fef0 1 :and bazinga primative glitch solved! Over all game bug When I play Oblivion at random quests and at random points in the quest important people will not be were they are supposed to be and dissapear. For example I was doing the ritual for dementia quest and after I got down to the last room Syl was not there but her guards were. Onther time I was doing the quest when you have to find and replace the focus crystals all the grumites were gone so I could not get the staffs from the grumite elders. Duping questions. Ok. When you use scrolls to duplicate, do you have to have 2 scrolls or can u have more? For example, i have 2 healing scrolls and i want to dupe Shadowrend. Am i able to have more scrolls of the same type or I need to have only 2 scrolls? Please reply. Oh and can you use this glitch to dupe with the Shivering Isles plug-in? First, the Shivering Isles prevents most methods of duplication, and I don't think Shadowrend can be multiplied anyway. But yes, you can use more than two scrolls, as long as the number of scrolls is more than the number of items you want to duplicate. Mbjones90 (talk) 07:02, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Armor Glitch Hey,i was just equiping my new imperial dragon armor, and i switched the gaunlets and boots with glass, ( both are light armors) and my Armor points, shot up from around 27 all the way to 45! Is there an explaination to this?Kill Shotxx (talk) 13:50, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :Was the Dragon armor heavy (and have you become more proficient in your Light armor skill since acquiring it)? If not, I can only guess that it's because the Dragon armor is less valuable in terms of defense; I don't know the specific numbers off-hand, but I do remember putting my Dragon set in storage, due to finding a set that was better in defense, probably glass. Mbjones90 (talk) 23:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC No, its light, my heavy armor is still like 5 or somethin lol... The max armor points (at 100%) is like 27 or 28 i think.. And the max for glass is like 35.. So i dont understand how me putting on glass gaunts and boots, which only should give it around 10, make it go up almost 20.Kill Shotxx (talk) 15:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Are you a master of Light Armor? If you are, then that can increase your light armor protection by 50% if you're wearing all light armor. Narianos (talk) 18:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) @Narianos: Obviously that wouldn't matter if he was only wearing glass gaunts and boots, and the rest was heavy dragon armor. To the OP, you probably just found a random crazy glitch. Shouldn't matter since there don't seem to be any permanent consquences. Congrats. Troq (talk) 20:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC)Troq missing trees I'm having a problem where I can't see any of the trees except the ones that are far away. any trees that are supposed to be there when I get close to them aren't. and I know that trees are supposed to be there because there are floating mushrooms. I've tried typing TT in the console but that didn't work. I don't know if anybody else is having this problem but I could use some help if anybody's got any. :"TT" is the only command I know of. I had the PC version, but it ran really slow on my laptop, so I got the Xbox version instead. Using the toggle command would have been the only thing I know to do. Sorry. Mbjones90 (talk) 23:02, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Reseting the xbox360 cache. How do u reset the xbox360 cache? Don't know if this is a glitch or not. Whenever I found an enchanted set of Orcish armor, it would look like Chainmail instead of Orcish. Has this happened to anyone else? Narianos (talk) 19:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) stolen quest item in inventory I did the Ghost Ship quest in Anvil and completed the mission. Decided to be crafty and stole the crystal ball back from the NPC since she gave me such a crappy reward. Now it's in my inventory as a stolen item and I can't drop it or leave it in my home because it is a mission item. Everytime I bump into an Imperial Guard I get arrested! How do I get rid of it? Julie testinghall/I HAVE NO GREETING I entered the Testinghall and took Umbra, a Glass Shield, some Arrows, and that Kahiit ring. Then I entered toddtest, left the house, and fast traveled to the Imperial Waterfront. But now whenever I talk to somebody other than the guards, all I get is "I HAVE NO GREETING" I still get the Haggle/Speechcraft Icons and the Exit button, but no Topics. There's no pre-bug save file for me to fall back on either. Any help would be greatly appreciated. 22:11, May 16, 2010 (UTC) JFirebrand Skingrad and my problems Okay, I have a problem with any mission dealing with the Count of Skingrad, Cure for Vamparism, Allies for Bruma...its kinda annoying. With both, I can get to the very end of the missions and as soon as I need to talk to the Count, he doesn't come and is no where to be found. It sorta peaves me, but what can you do? Does anybody else have similar problems? Shikratia Gray fox cowls bug Ok i dont know if this is a bug but on the Xbox 360 verison i go to jail unlock the cell get my stuff then i droped the gray fox cowl and went to jail again put it on served my time then whenever i talk to a guard with it on i dont have a fine and the wat i know to fix this is to take it off then talk to a guard and i have my fine without it on but im wondering if i should put this on the bugs page because it seems like one but im not sure.